The present invention is related to the electrical fault restriction system to be used in electrical system and/or electrical equipment. The present invention is particularly related to the electrical fault restriction system by which electrical fault can be restricted from preliminary stage.
It is necessary that any electrical system and/or electrical equipment must be protected from severe effects of electrical faults. There are various types of faults affecting the system like short circuit fault, over current fault, open circuit fault, thermal hot spot and earth fault. In any electrical equipment/system hot spot develops due to loose connections or overloading and sparks, arcs develops due to insulation failure say earth fault or phase to phase fault/short circuits, and due to open circuits.